My Sister's Wish
by McFate143
Summary: Shirou save the world from ORT and died due to prana exhaustion before he goes to avalon to reunite with arturia he had one last thing to do. To make her sister's wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **(DISCLAIMER: THIS ONLY A FANFIC! NOW BE A GOOD ROOT AND DEAL WITH IT!)**

 **(Shirou's POV)**

I'm finally at the end of the line of my life. The struggles that I have to endure for my ideals and the oath I made with saber to search for her endlessly. I did die like Archer prophesied in the hill of swords but I didn't regret anything that I did in my life in wanting to save many people that I can and I certainly didn't signed the contract with Alaya. I was close to dying every second fighting with that thing in my reality marble but I did the impossible killing IT raining it with every stock of swords I have in my world and laying in the ground beaten, bleeding, and bruise to save every human in the planet from ORT and dying due to prana exhaustion with a smile in my face. I slowly close my eyes as the warmth leaving my body and worriedly thinking about fuji-nee, rin, and sakura. They will probably be mad about me dying and saving the world from that thing. And my little sister Illya what will she say to me in the spiritual world. She probably thinks that I did something very stupid again and saber will probably scold me with Excalibur in her hands…

Come to think what was illya's wish again..

ah... right... she just wanted to spend time with all of us present with father and her mother...

When I opened my eyes again I was in a room a chapel of some sort and a magic circle in my feet and 3 people in front of me. I was in shock when they registered in my eyes, next to me was my teacher, best friend and lover _Saber Arturia Pendragon_ , next was my father _Emiya Kiritsugu_ and A woman who looks a lot like Illya but older. I was at lost what is happening here then I felt a connection with the woman. It seems that I was summoned as a servant in whatever timeline I was in. Then I have to help this version of my father and my master to win in this Holy Grail War.

As well fulfill Illya's wish even though I'm not included in the wish.

A small price to pay to make my sister happy.

"Saber class servant upon the call of the Holy Grail I was summoned. I am Emiya Shirou the Second Magus Killer and Iron Wrought Magus"

I kneeled in front of the woman "I ask are you my master?"

The three people in the room was utterly shocked in my introduction. I didn't think my introduction was that bad? Am I really that bad at introduction?

 **(Kiritsugu POV)**

The summoning was complete and I summoned the king of knight with the use of Avalon as a catalyst but to my surprise was the king was a "she" in that moment I really hate the people in the past that surrounded this girl pushing her to take the throne in her age but that was not the shocking thing but the other servant that was summoned with her the other servant with a auburn hair and golden brown eyes white kimono hanging in his shoulders a red shroud in his left arm with a symbol of a sword bare chested and dark pants with red shroud hanging in his waist and dark pants with steeled toe boots.

He declared _his_ name that made me shiver and realize that this _young man_ maybe mine or I adopted him. My wife Iri was already in shock and was teary eyed when she heard _his_ name. What god forsaking thing did I do to the world to deserve this painful hell and saw our _son_ to be summoned as a heroic spirit in this Holy Grail War.

Then he ask me a question.

"What year are we now?"

I expecting a something more than that question or he was mad at me for becoming a heroic spirit.

"1994"

I answered his question and then I asked him.

"What happened to me—no, us your parents in your timeline? Are you my—no our son in the future?"

the young man look at me with eyes of longing and happiness like he was together again with his family then he said.

"I am your adopted son father. I was adopted by you after you saved me from the burning hell that was created by the corrupted Holy Grail. When you commanded saber to destroy the lesser grail in the end of war and you never told me that I have a sister named illya and that you were married."

Iri and I was shock to think that we thought that wish granting artifact will grant our wish was corrupted and the foreboding feeling that I have in the back of my mind was correct. Iri…. Never made it out alive in the incoming war….. Then he continued.

"In my timeline illya tried to murder me with her berserker but we defeated her berserker with the help with my friend and saber. She was mad about you father abandoning her here at the Einzbern Castle where she got experimented every day to be the perfect vessel for the next Holy Grail War and died one year after the fifth Holy Grail War that will come in 10 years now. But I cleared the misunderstanding and lies that Selfish Bastard Acht put into illya's mind."

Then another unexpected knowledge was given to us by this young man _no…. our son to be._ All my sacrifice was all for nothing and this pointless war was nothing just a bloodbath that we are only killing each other for a pointless artifact without knowing it was corrupted.

Anger and rage was filling me up to my breaking point with all the information that we just received now was too good to be true and I doubt that _our son_ was lying to us. That bastard Ach't never give me illya in the end of the war…. I will kill that guy when I confirm if the information that I receive is true… he even experimented his own granddaughter… I will kill him and shoot 5 origin bullets in his god damn skull and heart… then I look at my wife Iri she was crying thinking what will happen to our cute daughter and the pain she will went through without us in her side.

"If this information you shared to us is really true then I will need your help shirou or should I call you saber?"

with a nostalgic smile in his face "call me shirou old man. The enemy servant will never know my name any way you can call Arturia saber if you will."

He softly laugh at me.

"Wait… how did you know her name… don't tell me you would be a master of saber in the next holy grail war…."

I asked him.

"Yes, I was the master of saber in my timeline because you implanted me with Avalon to save me from the burning hell."

And then he look at saber and for some odd reason I got this instinct to protect away him away from saber…

"Saber…"

he said softly like he saw his love one saber was perplexed and with the tone he given to her

"I'm sorry…. Will you wait for me in Avalon a little longer.. I have to save my family from this timeline.. You may not be the saber in my timeline but I still love you and I will keep my promise that I will search for you endlessly until I will found you in Avalon"

this was the first time I saw the king of knights stoic face crumble upon the words of our son.

 **(Saber POV)**

Who was he this other saber servant? Why does it felt so warm and tender when I'm next to him that my entire being was complete when he is by my side and something in my heart that was denied to me when I pulled the sword in the stone was working again when his spoke those words to me the ever present feeling in my heart that will never go away even I calm it down. If what said about the grail being corrupted and it will not grant any wish you wanted then as a heroic spirit I rather destroyed that cursed artifact than to use it. I will never have my wish fulfilled to redo the selection of the king of Britannia.

"You were not wrong…"

my eyes widened when I heard does words

"You ruling your country even though it will end in that kind of result. But you were not wrong of what kind of ideal king you represent to be. So don't wish to redo the selection of the king. I will save you from that hill of despair."

he then smile at me that never changing smile of his full of love and acceptance directed to me. I really wish I can meet his _Saber_ in his timelineand say to her how lucky she was that she found him, she was saved from that hill of despair and fell in love with him.

"I may not be the _Arturia_ from your timeline but I have no doubt that the other me will trust your words without a problem."

I give him a powerful nod and with the conformation of being his partner for the rest of the war. Then I saw him again with smile full of love and acceptance and thinking again how lucky the other _Arturia_. But the OTHER _Arturia_ is me but a different timeline maybe just maybe I might fall in love with him and see all what kind of qualities he had to make OTHER _me_ fall in love with him.

 **(Irisviel POV)**

When I feel the connection to _him_ no to our _son_. I saw every memories regarding from his timeline he had. The day he was saved by my husband, the night my husband died, the night he died when he accidentally saw two servant fighting, the night he summoned his saber, the day they both defeated berserker, and the time they killed Gilgamesh and Kotomine Kirei and saving our little illya from the ritual. I never cried so much from before but the feeling so much sadness in his life made me. The feeling of my motherly instinct kick in and just wanted to hug him and the illya from his timeline but it will definitely change in this timeline he may never will be become our son. When I wipe my tears and just walk right in front him and hug him very dearly like any other mother would do.

"We both failed as parents, did we Shirou…"

I said to him while hugging him dearly. It's the only thing as a mother can give him parental love and affection for the life of sadness that he walk and the ideals my husband gave him that he uphold. He was still standing rigid from the hug and the unknown feeling of motherly love.

He then hug me back "You two never failed being parents to me and Illya… it's was just that fate has other plans for us. If you're talking about being a failure then it's me because I let Illya die mom."

That simple three letter word made me so happy and at the same time sad because in his timeline he never meet me. He never know what it's like to have a mother but in this limited time of the Holy Grail war both kiritsugu and I will shower him with love that he never had before like our little illya right now.

Then I asked him the most important question.

"Shirou…. How did you become a heroic spirit and what kind of noble phantasm do you have?"

I was mad at my son because I know what kind of life a heroic spirit has and for being reckless every time he wanted to save people like his father…. I glared at him and for some reason his starting to sweat in his forehead.

"ah.. eh. *cough* in my timeline I defeated ORT maybe that was the cause of me becoming a heroic spirit and my noble phantasm is _UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS: INFINITE CREATION OF SWORDS._ A reality marble that stores and replicate every bladed weapons and their entire histories, compositions, and designs are all perfectly recorded, allowing for instant proficiency with the weapons by inheriting all combat skills and techniques utilized by their original owners. As for shields and defensive armaments can be reproduced with a much greater struggle as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a sword, and the effects are merely transient compared to the originals exception to Avalon the sheath of the holy sword Excalibur. This allows for the reproduction of Noble Phantasms, which would generally be impossible for any other faker than me mom."

Is our son really that powerful… to defeat that thing and to use any other noble phantasm like it was his own? If we played it right the War is already in our hand and we can even save tons of people before the event it will even save shirou our son.

"But I don't have enough prana to release their true name even if I did I will die from prana exhaustion but I can fire them with a bow as broken phantasm. I can even support saber from the back while she fight in front mom."

Did he say bow what kind of saber uses bows? At least I know that he will die if he use one of the noble phantasm he had I will band him invoking the true name of any powerful noble phantasm at his arsenal that will most likely to kill him.

"Okay Shirou.. but I'm still mad at you because of your recklessness. What about you dear do you have anything to say to our son?"

for some reason the three person in the room flinch when I smiled at them.

"I've found my strategy. The way we can get the best path and saving our family with the help with both of the strongest servant in our side."

Then my husband smile.

Author notes:

Hi guy's I'm new here at fanfiction hope you like my fanfic. And yes I'm A NOOB at writing fanfics a PORING (Ragnarok low level monster if no one knows about _poring_ ) compared to the monsters inside this den of fanfictions and I'm sorry if you please point out my mistake in the review please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **(DISCLAIMER: THIS ONLY A FANFIC! NOW BE A GOOD ROOT AND DEAL WITH IT!)**

 _ **Inside the Einzbern Castle**_

Shirou was at an irritating situation not due to the eyes of the homunculus and other magus inside the castle.

Scrutinizing his entire body from head to toe by the people around him.

He was not mad or irritated at their gaze upon him. But what made him angry was the nosy and prideful magus around him saying awful things about his adopted mother Irisviel.

"That puppet become a master?"

"How did she do it? Even though the outsider was already the master of saber?"

"How did the puppet even qualified to be master?"

"That puppet is useless. She should just give her command seal to a proper master"

"I shall report this matter to the family head!"

"!"

Then suddenly coldness was present in the atmosphere even colder than the winter storm.

He then glared at all of the people in present and releasing his killing intent like a storm of freezing rain. Carefully not to be tempted to trace any weapons and killing everyone on sight.

"You shall not slander my master no more or else I will kill you all."

With the killing intent palpable in the air no one spoke for a few minutes. Then Shirou felt a tap on his shoulder. When he saw whose hand was in his shoulder he then let go of his killing intent.

When he look back at the five magus and the homunculus in the hallway that were slandering his adopted mother. He saw them cowering in fear. Primal fear and sense of relief written on their faces because they escape death by the hairs breathe. Even the homunculus that was program without emotions are cowering before his presence alone.

Then his father telepathically said to him.

'Forget about them. You should know better how to deal with foolish magus like them. I'm surprise though to think you will release such killing intent on them just because they bad mouthed your mother.'

'Even I am not normally like this father.'

Then the blonde swordswoman enter in their telepathic conversation feeling left out of the loop.

'Then what are you "normally" then?'

'I always ignore these type of people and even they slandered my friends and family I don't usually threaten them like this. I only show them results to silence them. Maybe it was the effect of suddenly gaining a mother?'

It was a very new experience for Shirou to have a mother to protect her from other nosy and harmful people who doesn't know one thing about his family.

But in his mind Shirou still thinks that it was still not enough to make them stay away from his family and my their own business.

Then they continue their walk.

In front of him was his father and next to him was his partner saber.

Walking through the hallway until they reach their destination.

"Wait inside of the room Shirou and Saber. I will have to tell the old fool Ach't about the summoning accident but I won't tell him about you just yet Shirou." With a smirk on his face.

For Shirou this was a certainly new for him knowing how his father Kiritsugu will do something like that. Never in his memories of him have he seen Kiritsugu smirk.

In his memories Shirou always saw his old man always looking tired and with a sad smile on his face.

Then he close the door. Silence descended in the room both servants are watching each other.

After a few minutes...

Shirou then look away with a red tint in his face. He knows this was not her _Arturia_ just that every time he looks at her, his heart always beat faster like a love struck school girl... Err... I mean boy.

"Is there something on my face?"

He asked her.

"No, it's just that I'm thinking how the OTHER me was so lucky to have you and what kind of qualities do you have to make the OTHER me fall in love with you."

With a blush in her cheeks.

Shirou didn't know how to properly answer the question. It's just that they fall in love along the course of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Like the cliché boy meeting a girl albeit with a battle crazy lancer that wanted to kill him that night.

"We fallen in love with each other because of our compatibility and our feelings with each other. You were my sword and I was your scabbard."

"I see... A sword and a scabbard... That's one way to put it..."

Shirou knows innuendo of the words he just spoke. Made him blush hard and looking at Saber her face was red as a tomato steaming for the heat.

With a cough and clearing his throat. Shirou the walk towards the table and glancing in the tea set.

"Want some tea?"

He asked Saber

"That would be nice..."

On the way to the old man Ach't room. Kiritsugu was very tempted to bring some grenades and his Thompson contender loaded with origin rounds.

He knows with just doe's weapons he can't kill the old fool. He needs to carefully plan to kill that old fool without alerting the battle type homunculus and he needs a successor that will collaborate with him to replace the old fool. So that they will leave the castle in peace without the Einzbern hot on their tails.

Then he reach his destination. He order the maid beside the door to announce his presence to the owner of the castle. Then the maid went into the room.

"The family head allows you to come in kiritsugu-sama." Said the maid

He nodded to the maid. Then he walk towards to Ach't and kneeled in front of him.

"Kiritsugu... I heard that you summoned two saber class servants. One being the King of Knights and the other Unknown saber who has a connection to the catalyst that I give you. Who is this unknown servant of the sword?"

Kiritsugu calmed his mind and thinking of a way to let this old fool believe him. He then spoke to him.

"He has no legend and no title from the past heroic spirits."

He said to the old man Ach't. Technically he was still unknown in this time period so to speak he has no legend or title.

"That is kind of troubling. An unknown servant of the sword. But is he useful and what kind of noble phantasm does he hold?"

This put Kiritsugu in thigh spot. He had to tell him something to fool the old man. Then he remember what Shirou told him about the pair of married blades he always use.

"He has two noble phantasm a married blades named _Kanshou and Bakuya._ "

"Gān Jiàng falchions swords? If memory served me right they were merely decorations for the King of Wu they don't have a wielder. But they are still classified as noble phantasm going by ranking they rank at B- noble phantasm effective against monsters. Is he perchance the wielder of the said swords but it doesn't explain why was he summoned too by the catalyst I gave you."

Kiritsugu really hated this old man he is very knowledgeable about heroic spirits.

"I don't know for sure he might be the custodian of the stolen Avalon in his life and he might be given a chance to hold the Gān Jiàng married swords by the King of Wu and use it in one of his missions cemented him as a heroic spirit."

He said without a trace of lies in his face because what he said to the old fool are half-truths.

"Still it didn't explain what kind of saber class servant you summoned and how he had a connection to the King of Knights. But if he is useful I don't mind what his identity is and particularly he is in saber class so his parameters are high to begin with plus he has two noble phantasm. My only interest is that you will give us the Holy Grail and revive the third true magic heavens feel to restore the splendor of the Einzbern Family. That's why I give you permission to be here and have a child with my daughter."

' _Daughter_ more like a _tool_ '

"I will do my very best to give you the best way to win the Holy Grail."

"See to it that you do and go give me results not words."

Kiritsugu stand up then bow again to Ach't and leaving the room. Kiritsugu succeeded in not telling him the true name of the other servant. To Kiritsugu it was one of the best way to protect his family from that old fool. Now what to do so since he already deceived the old fool then how will he summon the avenger servant that was corrupting the Holy Grail since the last war.

He then heard a taping of shoes running in the hallway that he was in. Then he look at the source of the sound. His daughter Illyasviel running to him. He kneeled down so her daughter can hug her and he hug back while smiling.

"Nee. . . Nee... Daddy are you done let's go out and play counting walnuts the snowstorm is already gone." She smiled at him.

Then he nodded at her and smiled back at his daughter.

That day, the old castle deep in the mountains, where people do not go, quietly preserving the lives of ancient magi, was released from the snowstorm.

It can't be reached until the sky cleared up, but it is remarkably brighter than the days when the sky whitens up in snow. There are no flying birds or green plants on the soil of winter, but plenty of light.

On those days, however busy or tired the father is, they go out together in the forest outside the castle to play.

"Alright, today, I will not lose!"

Saying so, the exulted Ilyasviel quickly moves into the forest before her father. She is pitiful with her small boots in the thick snow, but her fidgety eyes don't miss anything of the surrounding trees, not careless for one minute. Right now, the girl was in the midst of a fierce battle with her father.

"Oh, here's one. The first for today."

Hearing the triumphing Kiritsugu behind her, the eyes of the surprised Ilyasviel changed into the color of anger as she turned around.

"No way! Where? I can't have missed it!"

Returning a bold smile to his beloved daughter red with vexation, Kiritsugu pointed at a twig above his head. From a frost branch of walnut, a humble winter sprout was sticking out.

"Fuhuhuhu, I get the first point. Let's keep that rhythm."

"I won't lose! I swear I won't lose today!"

The open competition between the father and the daughter in the winter forest is the search for the first walnut sprouts in winter. This year's score for Ilya is 12 victories, 9 defeats, one tie. The total count for Ilya is 427, against 374 for Kiritsugu. The champion was under a heavy pressure.

Ilyasviel had to hurry. Watching over her, Kiritsugu couldn't stop smiling bitterly. Checking one by one which winter sprout her father found, the girl can see her impending defeat for today. Apparently, today is the day she will have to reveal her skills.

"Ah, here. Ilya found one too~"

Kiritsugu giggled wickedly from behind the merry Ilya.

"Fuhuhu, daddy found a second one too."

This time, Ilya sprang like a sprayed cat.

"Show me! Show me!?"

This time, her girlish pride is at stake if she wants to claim she doesn't miss anything. Actually, she didn't miss any. Only the one she is up against is childishly cunning.

Ilya's expected reaction, 10 seconds later, had Kiritsugu suppress his laughter as he pointed at what he said was his "second" winter bud.

"Eh—? That branch doesn't have walnuts, right?"

What Kiritsugu pointed at is a branch Ilya hadn't considered it to be her target until then.

"No no, Ilya, this branch is a wingnut, a variety of walnut. So that too is the winter bud of a walnut."

As if she had been tricked by a fox, Ilyasviel remained silent for 2 or 3 seconds, then she shouted, her cheeks all red.

"Not fair, not fair not fair not fair! Kiritsugu, that was mean!"

As a matter of fact, he was indeed unfair. Since before the last time, Kiritsugu was counting the wingnuts with the walnuts. Not only was it fake, it was indeed a foul play.

"Oh, but if daddy doesn't do that, he'll never win."

"You can't! It doesn't count if it's a walnut only Kiritsugu knows!"

An extremely angry Ilyasviel starts pounding on her father's knees.

"Hahaha, but, Ilya, isn't it a new opportunity to learn something? In fact, wingnuts aren't edible like walnuts, remember that."

Ilyasviel growls at him, not caring about it at all.

"If you are so unfair, then Ilya won't play with you, Kiritsugu!"

"That bothers me— sorry, sorry, I apologize."

From the ultimatum, Kiritsugu apologized obediently. With that, Ilyasviel gradually regains her good humor.

"You won't cheat again, you promise?"

"I swear, I swear. The wingnuts are gone."

But I still have the field nuts... Kiritsugu snickered silently.

Ilyasviel, who didn't know how to distrust people yet, threw out her chest in pride, nodding with satisfaction at her incorrigible father.

"Fine. Then I'll challenge you again. The champion must always accept a challenge."

"Yes. You honor me, princess."

In sign of allegiance, for today's walnut hunt, Kiritsugu then played the horse.

"Ahahah! That's high!"

Riding on her father's shoulders was by far what Ilyasviel liked best. Kiritsugu's long legs can even cross the deep snow Ilyasviel can't walk in. With a higher point of view, she could also hunt walnuts more efficiently.

"He~re we go!"

"Yawohl!"

Kiritsugu comes out of a grove, his daughter straddling on his neck. The thrill makes Ilyasviel kick up and laugh merrily.

Such disdain for her father's shoulders made him sad.

Having no experience in raising children before Ilyasviel even his son Shirou told him that, Kiritsugu doesn't know how they grow up. But he understands that it isn't normal for his daughter, who turns 8 this year, to weigh 15 kilos.

Perhaps, the absurd adjustments she received at birth are the reason. To Kiritsugu and Irisviel, it was obvious she would be late in reaching adulthood. Will her body turn into that of an adult as years pass or not?

No, rather, they had should find hope and a way for Illya to grow as a normal girl. Kiritsugu already know what the future had for her daughter if he didn't win the Grail. Ilyasviel's growth will stop before her secondary sex characteristic appear but it didn't stop him searching for an answer or someway that she will normally grow like any other people.

Even so, learning her future courtesy of his _son_ , she must have plenty of happiness and love— and that he and Irisviel need to destroy the servant that was corrupting the Grail before her wife is consumed by the corrupted grail and run away with Illya.

Or let his son kill the man Ach't and Angra Mainyu, but as a father it was his duty to end that old fool and find a way to manifest the servant Avenger.

From a window of the castle, two pair of jade and golden brown eyes were watching over the small figures of the father and daughter playing at the entrance of the forest.

"What are you both looking at Saber and Shirou?"

As Irisviel called them both from behind, the young woman at the window — Saber turned around while the young man was still looking at the father and daughter duo.

"... Kiritsugu and your daughter are playing in the forest, outside."

She said to her with a smile on her face. While the young man formed a smile and carving the scene in his eyes to his brain to not forgot about the beautiful scene in front of him.

"I never thought that I will see the day that father would smile like that..."

The young man spoke.

At both their side, Irisviel looked through the window. That was the moment Kiritsugu rushed into the forest carrying Ilyasviel on his back.

"Both of you are surprised to see Kiritsugu like that, aren't you?"

They both nodded honestly to the smiling Irisviel.

From her position, after all, she couldn't see the girl's face, and barely saw the silver hair inherited from her mother; but the shrilling voice she heard just before they left her field of vision was, certainly, overflowing with joy. Just that was enough to guess the harmony between the frolicking father and daughter.

"To be honest, I was under the impression that my Master was a more coldhearted person."

"As for me I heard about the stories about father works in the clock tower's enforcer and the burial agency of the church. That father was a cold and calculating person and he will finish the job with less amount of casualties."

At both of saber and her son's words, Irisviel gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well, this isn't without reason."

"Knowing father there is a reason for it. Mostly likely the people of your past saber."

"People of my past?"

"Yes, the people of your past Saber."

Irisviel continued what her son wanted to say.

"To let a young girl carry the burden and responsibilities of the king. A life of solitude and self-sacrifice without a proper childhood."

Then Saber frowned at the words of Irisviel

"My childhood training was to prepare and protect myself for the trials that will appear in the future."

"With the expense of your own happiness?"

Saber quickly replied to her.

"I accepted my fate the moment I pulled that sword in the stone that."

"Without any thought and hesitation you already accepted that fate and that's why Kiritsugu never spoke to you. My husband and you will never see eye-to-eye."

Irisviel then glance at her son who is still watching the father and daughter duo with the content smile on his face.

"You and my husband may not be compatible with each other. But on the other hand my son and you are very compatible."

She then glance at her son. Who somehow flinch because of the words she just spoke.

"You two are really compatible with each other." she chuckled at both of them she then continued " _A sword and a scabbard..._ You both fight and protect each other's back right _Shirou_."

A mischievous smile appeared in her lips. Seeing both of them flustered at the same time she feel that she _really_ want to tease them very much. While glancing at them she pours a cup of tea in her cup and when she was about to drop some milk she was stop by her son.

"Mom... Don't mix your tea with milk. Drink it as it is you'll find it suitable for your taste."

Following what her son suggested to her and then she taste the tea. Her eyes widen in shock as to how did the tea become so delicious and soothing at the same time. Then she turn to her son.

"That was a delicious tea... did the maids brought an expensive tea leaves Shirou?"

"No mom. I only use the tea leaves was available."

H-.. He... He made the tea? Then she asked a question...

"Then... Can you cook too Shirou...?"

"Yes I can cook mom. Because father was a very bad cook and he almost burn down the house while cooking an omelet... Come to think of it was those really omelets he was cooking..."

Irisviel wasn't shocked at her husband's cooking but her motherly instinct somehow told her that her son's cooking are very delicious. Like a threat that needs to be put in line...

Then she asked again to her son.

"Will you tell Illya that you are her big brother please Shirou... In this timeline you two won't likely be siblings anymore but I want you to be happy and have a fun and happy memories with the innocent Illya before you go back..."

"Yes mom I will mom. I am curious what Illya was like before she got brainwash by the Old Fool."

The fair hunt for winter buds of wingnuts ended with Ilyasviel's victory, ending a series of 3 consecutive defeats for the champion. Also, no field nut trees were found in the Einzbern forest.

After the battle, the two casually walk back. Because they walked deep into the forest, the majesty of the Einzbern castle has become a silhouette in the haze.

"The next time will be when you come back from Japan, Kiritsugu."

Having fulfilled her revenge, Ilyasviel looks up with a large smile at her father. Unable to look straight at her, Kiritsugu feigned serenity as best as he could.

"Yes... Next time, daddy won't lose."

"Uhuhu, if you don't do better, we will soon be a hundred points apart, you know?"

The smile of his beloved daughter was too much.

He must win. For that purpose, he can't afford to give up his life.

So― the promise to his daughter to play again in the winter forest is only a small victory.

Save his family and kill the servant that's corrupting the grail.

To the man who swore to win for his family and the future of his daughter.

This was the fate that burdened Emiya Kiritsugu for the happiness of his family he had to let go of his ideal.

Then why―he was questioning himself when he looks at the frozen white sky and earth.

Why did the world give him a chance to save his family and to prevent the horrors that will come to his daughter?

"Kiritsugu, how long will your work with mother last? When will you be back?"

Unaware of her father's thoughts, Ilyasviel asked with a lively voice.

"Daddy and Mommy will come back in a couple of weeks, probably."

"Yeah. Mother told Ilya."

Hearing her reply without a shadow on her face was the finishing blow for Kiritsugu. His knees lost the strength to push through the snow-covered path.

His wife was ready. His daughter was prepared.

Emiya Kiritsugu and her mother Irisviel will win in this war and save his daughter to the ill future that awaits her.

"Mother told me that even the both of you are not here you two will always be my side and protect me."

"... I see..."

At that point, Kiritsugu became aware of the challenges need to win the war.

If her father and mother fail in the upcoming war then the dark future that his son told will surely come true...

"―Hey, Illya."

Kiritsugu stopped his daughter walking beside him, dropped down and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"... Kiritsugu?"

In 8 years, every time he held that small body in his arms, Kiritsugu doubted his fatherhood, deep inside. But now it was different with the help and information from the future of his son he will do everything to save his family.

As this child's only father, he must hold her in the warmth of his arms. Without running away, without lying.

"Will you wait for me, Illya? Can you stand to be alone until daddy and mommy comes back?"

"Yes! I will bear it. I'll wait for you both."

Memories of this day will probably fill Illyasviel with joy until the end. Her cheerful voice holds no grief.

"... Then daddy will promise you something too. I won't make you wait. Daddy and Mommy will definitely come back quickly."

Emiya Kiritsugu with a new resolve in his mind no longer the upholding his ideals.

He then tightly embraced his child for an eternity.

When the eternity of embraces was finish he escorted Illya back to the castle while holding hands.

"Illya there is someone I want you to meet."

Illya was excited because she was going to meet a new person outside from the Einzbern castle.

"He is a part of our family and he is your older brother." he said to his daughter with a smile on his face.

"You said I was your only child Kiritsugu?" She pouted at him

"Are you jealous Illya?" Kiritsugu glancing at his daughter like this brought a smile on his face

"No... It just that you lied to me..." with a frown as she said those words.

"Ah... You see he is adopted and he comes from the future to help Mommy and Daddy with their works." as he tells her daughter about his brother

"REALLY... Does he uses magic like me Kiritsugu?" seemingly excited to meet his brother from the future.

"Yes, he does and a powerful one at that too." he smiled at her.

"Where is he now? I want to meet him already Kiritsugu."

"He's in the room with your mother and saber."

"OKAY! Thank you Father. Yehey! I have an older brother!"

Seeing her daughter like this made him happy. For a man who wanted to become a hero of justice failed at his life becoming one. Then his son pick up his ideals and become a 'Hero of justice that save the world' that he wanted seeing his son upholding his ideals his wish was already completed in the form of his son. He no longer want the Holy Grail to wish for something but he _needed_ the Holy Grail to save his family. So Illya won't live through the dark future his son spoke off.

"Illya, keep it a secret and don't let anyone know that you have a big brother. Illya promise me that you won't tell anyone about your brother..."

"YES! I promise it Kiritsugu."

As they arrive at the front door of the castle. A maid opened the door and then they went inside in the castle. While the maids help them remove their coats and change in to something warm. He then saw Illya seem very eager to meet her brother and even the maid scolded Illya it seems that it just went through the other ear. She ran in the hallways in direction were her mother was in seemingly excited to the fact that she's going to meet her brother.

Kiritsugu sighed at her daughter's excited behavior. He wonder if his son gone through this kind of behavior of his sister every day and was able to put up with his sister's sudden antics. While looking at the form his daughter gone through the hallway running with her little legs. He then formulated a plan that will summoned the Angar Mainyu and kill it.

Illya ran through the hallway not caring about the maids and magus looks at her. In her mind she was going to meet his older brother from the future and anticipated what he looks like and question him what she will be like in future. Did she ever grown into proper lady? Did she become a very beautiful lady like her mother? Did her brother love her? Did he protect her from dangers? Too many questions already popping at her mind. Then she arrived in front of the door and push it with all her power that her body can muster.

Then she glanced at the three people in the room. Sitting in the table was her mother next to her was her father's servant saber and the last a young man with red hair and golden brown eyes with his resting his back against the wall looking at her fondly and happy.

"Mama! I'm back! I defeated Kiritsugu in the game!"

She then dive at her mother's waist to embrace her. While looking at the young man.

"Ara... Ara... Did you have fun with your father Illya?"

"Yes! Kiritsugu said that he will play with me. When you both finish your work. He even said that I have an onii-chan!"

The young man felt a nostalgic feeling when he heard the little girl with a snowy white hair and red eyes speak those words.

"Yes dear, you have now an onii-chan. Our adopted son Shirou... That young man there is your onii-chan."

Illya tracing the finger that her mom pointed he then look at the young man.

'So this is my onii-chan... His cute and handsome at the same time.'

She walk in front of him seemingly shy and nervous while looking at her onii-chan.

"Nee... Nee... Are you my onii-chan?"

She asked innocently to him.

The young man give an affirming smile and nod to her. Then the young man introduced himself to his little sister with a flustered face in her face.

"Yes, I'm Emiya Shirou, you can call me onii-chan Illya." He playfully bow at her sister with a smile on his face then she kneel at her looking at her flushing face.

"Do you want to play with me Illya? Or you want me to cook you some waffles? As I remember you always like them Illya. I came from the future so I know about your favorite foods and games."

He smiled at her remembering the favorite food Illya wants to eat every time she requested it from him. How could he deny her sister's request no one in the house seems to raise a complaint when he made desserts. Even Fuji-nee, Rin, and Sakura was quite when they are eating desserts. Something like an unspoken agreement of cease fire between the four girls was established at the moment when he made desserts. He wondered if why they can't be always be like this when desserts wasn't in front of them...

Loss in his thoughts Shirou once again look at her little sister fidgeting like she didn't know what to say at him. Hearing his mother and saber chuckled at the fidgeting Illya he then give her a way out.

"Want me to make feast for our family so that we can enjoy them and have family bonding before we go to work tomorrow Illya?"

Her eyes widen when she heard does words. She always wanted to do something like that with all her father and mother present. Now that she has an onii-chan it will become so much better.

She sheepishly nodded toward his onii-chan.

"Mom where is the kitchen here in the castle? So I can start cooking."

"My... My... Shirou that is a good plan, I will order the maids to guide you to the kitchen. I wanted to taste your cooking and I will make sure to bring your father. Your father always thinking of a plan and will never know what time it is when you don't call him."

Then Irisviel ring the bell and few minutes' later two homunculus maids entered the room.

"What is your order lady Irisviel?"

"Guide my servant to the kitchen quarters because he will cook for us and prepare the ingredients that he ask for."

"By your will lady Irisviel."

Then young man didn't thought that her mother can be formal at times like this. It's like switching a different persona from cheerful and playful mother to serious and formal lady. A puzzle seems to be completed when he remembered that in his time line Illya always do something like this to fool him and Fuji-nee to do her biddings. Now he knows where Illya inherited that trait.

"Please lead the way." As he said to the two maids.

After a few hours passed he finish his cooking although the foods are all western dishes he then processed to the room where his family are waiting for him. With two food carts, one for saber and one for his family. He knows how saber can eat three servings for people it almost in-danger his food allowance because of that two weeks war...

He entered the room with both of the food carts. He then served them to his family and then he got into his sit. "Itadakimasu" he started his fill then his family took the first bite of the food he cook. There he saw some kind of lighting in the background and when he saw his mother and sister faces there were like in heaven. He then look at the other two stoic faces of his father and Saber. His only indication for the both of them is his father had his eyes widen then going back to his stoic feature and saber's ahoge give her away with it swaying left and right. While seeing all this he give himself a pat on back.

"That was a wonderful and delicious food Shirou."

"Yes, it was. To think my son can cook delicious foods like this..."

"Onii-chan the food was really delicious!"

"I concur, If Shirou was alive in my time with this set of cooking skill. I will personally give him the head chief title." said while on her way to his third serving.

He can only smile at them.

With the dinner done. He played with Illya a little while longer and having a family bonding with his family to give Illya an irreplaceable family memory. Glancing at his father with Illya's sleeping in his father's shoulder while thinking that this is one step closer to achieve his sister wish.

Kiritsugu then tuck Illya in her bed and said good night to the white angel. He and his son then go to the room where his wife and his servant are waiting.

*knock* *knock* "it's us Iri."

"Come in inside the room both of you."

They then both sit in the sofa in the middle of the room.

"We need to hear the plan to win this pointless bloodbath and summon the servant that had been corrupting the grail."

"Okay, the plan is that Shirou will stay as your servant and Saber will be the one protecting you if the enemy is too much for Shirou to handle. Then Shirou will need project a copy of Avalon and give it to Saber it will strengthen her parameters and will protect you even better Iri. While Maiya and I will be your back up."

"Well that plan work?"

"Yes, it will. Just have faith on my plan and both of our servant while the other one is our son and his son to be lover..."

The last part made him sour for some reason.

"Okay dear."

"Dad, I forgot to mention. If a golden servant with red eyes will appear in a fight. I will have to go all out with him most likely he will be the most powerful opponent we have to face."

"Why?"

"His name is Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and I have a score to settle with him for what he did to Illya and Saber in my timeline."

To think someone will summoned that particular powerful hero who holds all the treasures in world.

"Okay with your noble phantasm it will be a natural counter for his treasures."

"I just need to be careful of his other noble phantasm _EA_. That's the only swords I can't copy due to its alien composition and it was not made in this Earth. Given his attitude he will never likely use it on me due to his pride."

"That's good to hear. Do you know the other servants that will mostly likely appear in this war Shirou?"

"Apparently no father, he's the only servant that I know that survive on this war. But if I can get glance at their noble phantasm I can trace its true name and it history and the one who wields it."

" _Tracing_ right? To think it can be so useful in this war."

"Yes, Saber is there anything you want to say to us?"

"Yes, If things come's to worst. I hope you won't kill any innocent master right master and Shirou?"

"As for me no. Killing the master is only the last option for me." the young man spoke.

"If they gets on the way of the plan. I will _kill_ them innocent or not because I'm fighting to save my family."

Saber only frowned at her master's response

"Okay. Now I know your will master. It is best that we need to prepare for the challenge awaits us."

"Saber... I had to tell something before we end this matter. No matter what we do or done to the enemy know this we only done it for our _Family_ to be save Saber."

What Shirou said really didn't sit well with Saber but it had to be done if they don't use any means necessary they can't win the war.

"I know it well not sit will you but you have to understand. In this time and era we no longer use the chivalry code you use in your era. There is nothing but endless despair and death in every war we fought. In it there can only be to choices _to kill or be killed_. It will take long for you to understand but please help me make my sister wish come true and in return I will save you for that hill of despair."

Within his eyes there was this two familiar feeling of love and steel... no a _sword_ that intends to kill to _protect_ and not a sword that only knows how to kill without any remorse.

"Okay, I get it Shirou. Just stop glancing at me like that... It's kinda makes me uncomfortable. Please forgive me. I know that you and the OTHER _me_ are lovers, but when you look at me like that… Kind of embarrassing."

Shirou can only smile her statement and her mother chuckled at her response but his father only raise a brow. With the planning finish they rest for the night.

Then Morning come and with saying good bye with a hug to Illya by the three of them.

Illya give Shirou a red wrist band and whisper to him in his ear.

"This for you to always remember me onii-chan."

And she give him a kiss in a check for good luck charm and hug him. Both their parents and Saber can only look at them with a smile full of happiness due to the sibling's familial love.

"Thank you, I will always wear this and carefully take care of it Illya. You're the best little sister that an idiot onii-chan like me can never deserve."

"No... You're the best onii-chan Illya can ever have. Protect both mom and dad don't let harm come to them okay onii-chan."

"Your wish is my command Illya."

Then they are off to war with their back showing full of resolve to win.

 _ **A few days later...**_

A certain noble white haired lady is descending on from the air-stairs.

"So, this is where Kiritsugu was born?"

While glancing at the beautiful scene of the country.

"Did you both enjoy the ride in the plane Saber and Shirou?"

Irisviel asking them both. While curious to what Saber is feeling right now in this era.

"Yes mom. I only travel in plane when the next mission was in another country."

Shirou looking pretty professional with what he is wearing a black tuxedo with a red polo underneath like a mafia.

"It was a pleasant ride. We servants are given knowledge of the era that we're summoned too."

Saber was wearing an all-black from head to toe.

"Oh... Is that so... I was curious if you were feeling excited or uncomfortable riding a plane for the first time since coming to this era."

A sad smile appear in Irisviel face.

"Is something mom/Irisviel?"

"No... I just remember dreams or the memories of Shirou. To think that _fire_ will really happen to this beautiful city if we didn't know that the Grail was corrupted."

"It's, Okay mom… We will definitely change this timeline that fire will never happen. I'm sure of it."

Her son looking at her with look of confirmation.

"As Shirou said it will definitely change. With the knowledge of the future and both of our strengths. It will surely change Irisviel."

Saber said with the approval smile on her face.

"Okay then let's go both of you. We will have meet the three maids waiting for our luggage inside the airport."

The three maids are homunculus that were specifically Irisviel ask from his father with a magical output that can summoned a powerful servant on their own. They we're the key to summoned the servant that was corrupting the Grail.

Meeting with the three homunculus maids inside the airport. She ordered the three maids to go first and prepare the castle before they arrived. With a bow the three maids accepted the order given to them by their mistress and left them.

"Okay then let's go too."

"Yes." Both of them replied at the same time.

Being out of the castle was a new experience for Iri. To see the outside world and new things like she saw in the books Kiritsugu give her. She was like a child who entered in an amusement park for the first time.

Her son and Saber saw this and asked.

"Is there something caught your eyes Irisviel?" She was next to Irisviel in the back seat.

"Mom want me to stop the car?" In front of them the one who driving their car Mercedes-Benz 300SL.

"Ah... No... Is just that it's my first time out of the castle."

"It must be pretty boring the castle? Even Illya from my timeline said that."

"Oh... My... Illya said that? I guess we are really have the same thought process. It's very boring in the castle surrounded with stone and snow. But I'm very happy because of that boring castle I meet your father and have a beautiful daughter with him and have a very handsome and talented son. Thanks to that castle I can have my family. My life is already full of joy and happiness because you three we're with me."

"Shirou bring the car to the hotel that we will be staying today." Saber order Shirou.

Sensing what idea forming in her mind.

"Okay saber. We can just pick it up in the hotel when we finish the tour in the city."

Both forming a smile while the other one was bewildered by their plan.

"Is it really alright?"

"Yes and I don't think that father will against it any way. What could go wrong in first day we arrived?"

Even his streak of bad luck there are times that he was lucky.

"Besides Irisviel you have two gentlemen touring you in the city." Saber add to seal the deal.

Without any reasonable argument that can win with both them Iri can only smile happy with their decision.

"Then Shirou can we go to the near the sea? I always wanted to go to the sea to play and feel sea water and air."

Shirou remembering the times in his past. She was just like Illya urging him to take her to the sea with the others with her. Remembering those good and happy times he had with her sister and the shenanigans that brought forth a barge of curses and his head almost split open because of a game/punishment.

"Okay, I just know the right place but first we must go around the town so you can see its sight mom."

 _ **In the hotel**_

Kiritsugu was frowning at the telepathic message he just received by his servant. They went to the town walking around and stopping to the beach at night to give Iri a good memory. It's not that he was against the idea but he wasn't there to provide them some back up in case if there was a master and servant appear before them.

He knock at the door in front of him. "It's me Maiya." With just that the door opens.

"Sir, the equipment's you wanted are prepared and ready."

Said the woman who dresses entirely in black, and gives the cold, distant impression of someone who doesn't have a strong sense of self. Because of this she sense something was off with Kiritsugu.

"Is there something that inconvenience you sir?"

"No it's just my servant, son and wife are in the beach right with no cover or back up."

"Son?"

"Ah... Right I forgot to tell you about that. There was an accident that happened in summoning the servant instead of one we summoned two saber class servant in the war and one of them is my son from the future who became a heroic spirit."

A shock expression was in Maiya's face right now. To think this man's son became a legendary heroic spirit in the future. So in extension he fulfilled the long cherish dream of his father.

"You must be proud of your son right now."

"Yes but in his timeline both you and Iri are dead in the fourth Holy Grail War and I will die in a few years due to the curse of the grail. The artifact that we are fighting for is corrupted and it can only grant the winner's wish through destruction. We are planning to kill the servant that is corrupting the grail and end this pointless bloodbath."

"So we are saving everyone including your family and kill anyone who gets in our way?"

"Yes that sum it all up. Any news about the other master and servants?"

"Yes, Assassin servant has been killed by a golden servant Archer."

His son's information is true then that golden servant is _Gilgamesh._

"What happened to the master of Assassin?"

"He take refuge on Fuyuki church."

Going by the information of his son. He told me that Kirie is evil and must be deal with as soon as possible.

"Maiya always post a familiar in the church can't be trusted and also put a surveillance on the man _Kirie Kotomine._ We don't know what it is that his after me for."

"Okay, I brought you the thing you asked for sir."

She then put the rosewood case in bed.

Kiritsugu glancing at the case knowing what contained in it opened it. It was his mystic code Origin Bullets and a gun a modified Thompson Contender to fire them. The gun's true use lies in the specialized firing pin and additional magical modifications for firing the Origin Bullets. Origin Bullets, containing part of his soul, actualize his Origin of "Severing and Binding" upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding upon the bullet making contact, but the targeted area or body part appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. As a Conceptual Weapon, the bullet poses an even graver threat to magi in particular. Out of the sixty-six Bullets, thirty-seven bullets have been used, and not a single one was wasted after completely destroying thirty-seven magi.

With his mystic code part of the plan to win the war and with an undying resolve to save his family. With a flick of the wrist he then reload the empty gun he was faster or even better than before due to his son training with partial reinforcement in the body. By reinforcing the cells structure of his skin, muscles, fibers, and bones he can move faster and better than before with just a few more training and practice with his son he can surpass is his own limits.

"It was faster than before." with an awe in her face Maiya thought about the incoming future battles of Kiritsugu will becoming a lot more easier.

"Thanks to my son's application of reinforcement on the body. I can move faster and better than before with just this use of reinforcement I can protect my family a lot better in the future."

A smile form in his face thinking about the future for his partner, daughter and wife.

"Then let's go Maiya we're going to stop this pointless bloodbath they called _'Holy Grail War'._ "

With all the equipment's put in the bag they leave the hotel and got to a vantage point near the place where his wife was and to support her.

 _ **At the seashore**_

As the moon is in the sky is up. A young noble lady is admiring its view with the winds softly caressing her beautiful face.

"It's so wonderful, like a mirror that reflects the night sky."

Irisviel then took of her shoes and play with the sea water with a happy expression on her face. Her son and Saber only watch at her with a smile think that it was good that they both press Irisviel in the matter walking around town and the last going to the sea.

"After this war is over I will take Illya here and let her enjoy the wonders of the outside world. It's fun to walk around in a new town, accompanied by two gentlemen."

While walking in shore and playing the shell she found in her hand

"Did we make a fine gentlemen to escort you?"

"You two were perfect. You both were a wonderful knights today."

"You honor us, your highness."

Both of them playing as a knights and place their hand in their chest and bow to Irisviel. Shirou can only scratch the back of his head while seemingly embarrass of what he has done the two ladies saw this and tease Shirou.

"Did you bring Illya here in your timeline Shirou?"

"Yes because Illya wanted to see the sea. It was a very memorable moment for illya and a lot of bruises for me... It was good times... good times..."

With a faraway look on his eyes and face, looking at it he was very lucky to survive that party and the misunderstanding comes with it. This only sparks up the curiosity of both women. Who wanted to know the whole details of the event of the said sea party happened here in the beach in his past. Then three of them sensed an enemy servant.

"An enemy servant is it?"

"Yes, judging by its presence. It's like looking for a challenge to any nearby servants."

"It's a hundred meters up ahead. I'm getting excited to collect more Noble Phantasm at my arsenal. What...?"

The two women only looking with a frown at the young man who seems to be more excited copying the weapons of his enemy.

"I know Shirou the more you copy the enemy Noble Phantasm the more powerful you are but that kind of think can lead us to death you know."

"I know Mom, I will be a different guy in the battlefield my _friends and Saber_ always scolded me if I don't take things seriously."

"The other _me_ trained you well."

"Yeah it was crash course training from hell that you give me."

Saber flustered at Shirou's statement.

"But I was the one who urge you to train me. Look at me now I became a hero because of your training Saber."

He smiled at her while his mother chuckled at saber.

"Well then let's go and accept this servant's invitation."

 _ **At the top of Fuyuki Bridge**_

A man and young man was sitting at the top of the bridge albeit the man is sitting down while the other young man was literally hugging the steel frame and laying down tears forming in his eyes due to the situation he was in now.

The man appearance is a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He has large muscles that give the impression of being able to kill a bear with his bare hands. He has sternly chiseled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow, able to overtake young man's soul in an instant with their sharpness, and burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater. There is no doubt this man was a servant.

While the young man was nineteen years old. Although he was a bit shorter than an average person. His body tended to be frail, because he had done nothing but study in his childhood, and had little time to forge his body, but he didn't think it was a weakness. Rather, he had pride in polishing up his intellect.

"Rider... let go back down. Right now please..."

The young man plead while shivering and tearing from the height. While his servant just drink some wine and ask him.

"What? This is the perfect vantage point."

"I'm climbing down. No take me back down! I-I can't handle any more like this..."

"Calm yourself boy. Waiting is a part of war."

The young man only mumble in response of his servant.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go back to England."

Only looking at his master with blank look.

"I told you not to be in such a hurry."

As he turned his face in back to the place that the other servant will likely fight.

"See? Things have finally begun to unfold."

His master turned his face where his servant was looking. With a hearty laugh of excitement and anticipation his servant donned a bearish smile on his face.

Before one knows, his eyes start to hold the sharp gleam of a beast as he gave a threatening laugh. He was yet only a spectator, but the soul of the Heroic Spirit Alexander was already on the battlefield.

"This will be fun!"

His master can only worry at the definition of _fun_ of his servant. The young man's or Waver's heart, unable to move on the steel frame, Waver's misery was winning over the sense of reliability he should have from Rider. ―Moreover, he was mostly thinking that nothing mattered if he were to fall down anyway.

 _ **At the docks**_

The west bank of the seaside park is prolonged by a row of boring storehouses. The block, which contains harbor facilities, also plays the role of a wall that separates the eastern industrial area from Shinto. At night, the pedestrian traffic ceases, and the street lights shine uselessly on the asphalt, but it makes the scenery even more empty.

Indeed, this is a suitable place for Servants who must confront hidden from public view.

Saber, Shirou and Irisviel walked up, magnificently as duelists going to the place of agreement, on the four lane road for the large vehicles that are meant to drive on it. The enemy as well was already showing himself, without running or hiding. The tall shadow standing in the middle of the empty street emits an extraordinary amount of prana even more outrageous than his odd outfit, clearly showing that he was much more than human.

The Servants stop, facing each other from about 10 meters apart.

Finally, they met the first Servant. Saber and Shirou carefully observed the enemy they will be battling to death with.

He was a handsome man, with quirky long hair combed roughly backward. He charmed the eyes pretty well on the first glance. His main pole, over two meters and taller than himself, is obviously his weapon. Amongst the seven classes, he is one of the three "knight" classes― Saber, Archer, and with them, the Heroic Spirit of the lance. Undoubtedly, he is the Servant Lancer.

The strange thing is that he does not have just that one long spear.

Along with the spear Lancer was holding loose in his right hand, the head resting on his shoulder, he was also carrying in his left hand a shorter spear that was one third the length of the right one.

To handle a spear with ease, the obvious stance is of course to hold one with both hands. Whatever you can do with swords, one can't imagine that holding two spears is common.

The two spears are tightly wrapped from the handle to the tip with a cloth that looks like an amulet, hiding the shaft. This is probably a counter-measure to avoid revealing the true name of the Noble Phantasm.

"Trace, on"

Shirou activated his magic using tracing at his spears to know their enemy name.

"How nice for the both of you to come. All of those who were parading around today in the town have only cowered away. ... You are the only two of valor who answered my invitation."

With a humble, cheerful praising voice, the man― the Heroic Spirit Lancer asked both Sabers carelessly, without standing on guard.

"That pure fighting spirit... Am I correct in thinking you are both Saber?"

"You are. Surely you must be Lancer?"

"Indeed. ―Hm, it is unusual to exchange names with the opponent in a deadly fight. That was a pleasure that is not obligatory."

"I already know your name _Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_ or should I call you _Diarmuid of the Love Spot?_ "

"How...? How did you know my name?"

"Are you seriously asking that question in a battle? Let's just say as a blacksmith I know every bladed weapon in existence."

"We really like to fight with you honorably but we have a family and people to protect and save. With your Noble Phantasm _Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg_ it will put us in a great disadvantage just getting hit by does spears."

The young man sensing two other servant one is Assassin and the other one is big guy with a red hair watching them at the top of the bridge.

 _"My body is made out of swords."_

Projecting twenty swords in the air pointing it at the servant of the lance. The two women witnessing the power of Shirou was stuck awe every swords on the air are all noble phantasm by their appearance alone. As for the Lancer he was an in shock and fear at the appearance the noble phantasm in the air every one of those are noble phantasm that is pointing on his vitals. Asking how a monster can be summon as saber?

"I hope you can survive my attack. _Sword barrel full open.._."

With those words all the swords hanging in the air shooting towards the enemy servant. Lancer block, parried and evaded some of the blade shooting towards him. With his four limbs skewered with sword he can only thank his luck and speed of his class that he survive that ordeal.

"So this is the famous _Diarmuid of the Love Spot._ Your really are skillful as your legend said you are."

"Thanks for the compliment but I fear I have to retreat _blacksmith._ Given the wounds that you give me you just want maim me right?"

"Maybe, but if fate is kind I want you to fight with my partner there."

Shirou pointing at Saber.

"Okay _Blacksmith_ I know I can't be match with you without knowing who or what you are."

"My name can't be found _Diarmuid_ to any books written in this era. But you call me _Shirou_ if you will."

"Okay _Shirou_ the legendary nameless blacksmith."

And then when lancer was ready to fade a suddenly a burst of lightning and a battle cry suddenly erupted there in stupor.

"ALL OF YOU SHEATH YOUR WEAPONS. YOUR ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE KING! MY NAME IS THE GREAT ISKANDAR THE KING OF CONQUERORS! I AM OF THE RIDER CLASS OF THIS WAR!"

The big servant with a red hair shouted his true name. Everyone was flabbergasted of the appearance of the big servant.

Shirou eyes widen hearing that name. 'So this is the guy who almost conquered the whole world' another difficulty enemy.

Saber protecting Irisviel was also shock in the recent development of the fight Shirou's ability to copy and fire Noble Phantasms. Almost killed Lancer during their first fight and this big servant appeared out of nowhere and declared his name.

Lancer can only look at him at sheer surprise.

While Irisviel forgot to close her mouth.

As for Waver he is scared and looking at his servant with questioning look as to why did he revealed his true name to the other servant.

"WH-what are you thinking, you IDIOT!"

Rider only flick his master's forehead for ruining the atmosphere of his entrance.

"Itai... Itai..." ducking inside of the chariot holding his forehead.

Then Rider turned towards to the servant glancing at them.

"Fate has brought us together to do battle for the Grail. But first, I wish to make a proposition. What think you of yielding the grail to me, and joining my army? You will be treated as allies. And together, we shall share in the joy of world conquest!"

Rider glancing at them waiting for the response of the other servant.

Lancer shook his head sideways.

"I am afraid I must decline. I must give the Grail to but one man my new avowed lord." with a sharp glint on his eyes "Not to you, Rider!"

"Did you just interfere with the end of battle just to offer that ridiculous plan? As knight, who holds the codes of chivalry this is an insult."

"Even as a blacksmith I can tell that your plan is really ridiculous and world conquest at that? You truly are an IDIOT."

"I'd be willing to discuss compensation."

"Shut up!" the three of them said at the same time.

"Furthermore I am a king of my own country. I could never lower myself to a mere retainer, even in service to a mighty king."

"A king you say, what a surprise. I'd hardly expected a little girl can be a king of her own country."

Feeling insulted Saber clench her swords that is sheathed at the copy of Avalon beside her. Shirou mood worsen at the insult or brutal words spoken by rider to saber.

"Then would you like to taste this little girl's blade? King of Conquerors" While Shirou ready to project thousands of noble phantasm to rain on Rider.

Then Rider glance at Shirou with excited look on his face.

"What about you young _blacksmith_ with your ability to create noble phantasms. You will be worthy addition to my army and with your weapons world conquest will be easy."

"I have to decline that generous offer King of Conquerors. I have already a King I swore an oath and my blades are only for protecting my family and my king not for conquests and endless wars."

Rider can only sigh at the failure of the recruitment he planned.

"I suppose negotiations have failed. Such a waste. What a shame..."

Rider's master can only shout on his name.

"RIDER!"

Meanwhile at the top of the crane a perfect vantage point for snipers. Kiritsugu only sigh at the troubles Rider's master went through.

'Did that moron nearly conquered the known world?'

As he speak to the radio to his partner. Maiya on the other end of the line of the radio can only grunted in response.

Waver was angry at his servant punching arms and pulling his coat.

"What's wrong with you!?"

Suddenly a voice echoed in the surrounding area.

 _"So you were the one, eh?"_

Waver literally shaken in fear once he heard the voice echoing around the area. As Shirou and the others except lancer though the owner the voice was prideful and egotistical magi.

 _"I'd wondered what madness had compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you yourself planned to enter the Holy Grail war... Waver Velvet."_

Waver was shivering in fear of the owner of voice he know who it was and what kind of man is he.

 _"How would you like me to offer you a private lesson? How mages really kill one another... I'll teach you all about the pain and involved. You should be honored."_

Everyone clearly saw it that the master of rider is at its breaking point due to the owner of the voice. Then Waver felt a pat on his back looking at his servant.

"OI! Mage! So you were supposed to be my master instead of this boy?" with a booming voice of assurance to his master.

"How absurd... Only one brave enough to ride in the battlefield at my side could ever be my master."

Waver staring at his servant dumbly.

"A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself nowhere close to being worthy!" and he laugh at the mage. The Mage clearly Insulted at what rider said.

"And there are others as well! Out there, sulking in the darkness like assassins!"

Everyone was silent. Shirou already caught the presence and smell of the servants that entered the area battlefield he telepathically messages his parents and saber about the other servants.

"Saber and Lancer, your duel was magnificent and wonderful act of opening of the Holy Grail war." give a thumbs up to the both servant fighting earlier.

Shirou and Lancer only stared at Rider.

"Surely the sounds of explosions and blades called the other heroic spirit servant then myself here. Heroic spirit born again through the Holy Grail, gather here and now!" as he clench's his fist in the air demanding the other servant to show up. "Those too craven too show themselves will draw the scorn of Iskandar, Kings of Conquerors!"

A golden mists appears to be forming a top of a street lamp. All the Servants and masters look at the newly appeared servant who was wearing a golden armor with red eyes.

"That's!" Waver seemingly afraid again due to another appearance of a monster equal to the red haired Saber.

"That's the servant who killed and defeated Assassin?" The master of lancer widen his eyes to the servant that appeared.

'Gilgamesh...' with a fire and steel look in his eyes Shirou look at the begrudging golden servant appearing.

'Mom, Dad and Saber... it's seem I have to go all out.' he said to his family and partner readying himself to defeat the golden servant looking down at them.

"Two other lower being dared to call themselves king in my presences."

"I fail to see where the problem lies... I am Iskandar, the legendary Kings of Conquerors." scratching his face with his index finger.

"What nonsense. I am the one true king. All others are just pretenders."

"If you're that insistent, why not name yourself?" Rider raise an arm to the golden servant. "No true king should be trouble giving his name."

"YOU... should question me pretender? Me the king?" As he stomp at the flickering street lamp. "If, even the presence of my glory you cannot discern my Identity, your blindness shall spill your doom!"

Opening two golden portal with a sword and spear pointing in front. The two servant and two masters was in shock while the Shirou and Saber already know what to do. He then trace the weapon in front of him copying every detail of it the sword name was Durandal and the spear was Gugnir. Shirou then talk to the golden servant as if to mock and sneer at his presence.

"Even in this time line you are still prideful and arrogant _O King of Heroes?_ "

The two servants and masters shock at the saber how guessed the name of the golden servant. He was the first hero ever recorded in history he had the all the treasures in the world in including the unnamed noble phantasms. How can you beat a monster like that?

"HA! At least one of you discern my identity mongrels and what's with that tune and look you lowly _blacksmith._ You're still addressing to a King." with a hint of disdain of his words the king pointed his gates at Shirou. "Your presence bore me _blacksmith._ I hope your death will relieve me of my boredom." Shooting the weapons out of the gates.

Then Shirou quickly trace the two familiar married Chinese swords in his hands _Kanshou and Bakuya_ and knocking away the incoming weapons that was aimed at his head and heart travelling at speed no one can dodge or retreat. As a result an explosion and smoke occurred at batted noble phantasms and his white kimono is flying away from his shoulders to the side where his mother and partner was standing.

All the masters and Servants was in shock the ability that they witness from the red haired saber.

"Is that really a Saber class servant? If it is what kind of monster is he, when he hold his blades." Lancer was awe witnessing the unharmed form of Shirou

"To think he was this talented... It's like having a combination of caster and saber class." Rider glancing at Shirou

"What did he do? Rider?"

"What aren't you a master? That saber there just call upon a twin bladed weapons and use it to deflect the attack the king of heroes shoot at him at a cost of his blades." Rider explained to his master.

"Oh... _Blacksmith_ to think you are also skilled with the swords. But it seems that your precious swords are already broken in the hands of my Noble Phantasms."

Shirou only shrug at the statement of Gilgamesh and trace another pair of his married blades.

"What! That's impossible! No servants can create another noble phantasm not the noble phantasm that was broken a while ago!"

All masters and Servants was agreeing with Waver as he shouted at the unbelievable sight he was witnessing.

"It's possible to a servant to have multiple or create a noble phantasm. As I said before is _he_ a combination of caster and saber class? As he said to himself he was a _Nameless_ _Blacksmith_ I found it hard to be true that an unknown blacksmith was put in the throne of heroes."

"Is that all you got Kings of Heroes!"

"What's with that insulting shout blacksmith!? With that grievance to me as your king I shall punish you with death!"

Gilgamesh open more golden portals and tends to release more Noble Phantasms at his gate. Shirou just copied all of them and trace them like a mirror with smirk on his face. Firing the two swords at the street lamp just to anger the prideful king.

"MONGREL I BELONG TO THE HEAVENS! YOU EVEN LET ME SHARE THE SAME EARTH YOU ALL STANDING WITH! YOU DARED EVEN COPY MY TREASURES! YOU ARE NO BLACKSMITH YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY FAKER!"

Gilgamesh shouted with full of anger and killing intent with his voice he then shoot his noble phantasms to the faker while the other also fired his noble phantasms like a mirror. Swords with swords, axe with axe, daggers with daggers, spear with spear every single one of them where broken or exploded meeting each other. As the other servants were watching the grand battle of epic legends in their eyes like they were drawn like moths on the flame. Voice suddenly interrupted the servant's stupor it was the voice of Lancer's master.

 _"What are you doing Lancer!? Defeat Saber now while he preoccupied with Archer! This your chance to kill him!"_ said his master full of fear watching at the battle of red Saber and golden Archer.

"Master please forgive me but I have to witness this grand battle unfolding between my eyes." Lancer plead his master.

 _"YOU USELESS SERVANT KILL SABER!"_ his master shouted at him.

Then a voice stop the magi that wanted to use his command seal to make Lancer kill the Red Saber.

"If you don't stop what you're doing right now master of Lancer. I and the Blue saber will find and kill you." with a visible glint and anger in his eyes Rider threatened his the master of Lancer.

"Thank you Rider as a Hero you shouldn't have threatened my master. This fight is really fascinating and wonderful but it seems Red Saber gaining the upper hand with Archer."

"Yes... We still don't know what our golden friend is up to his sleeves. It seems that our Red saber can copy every Noble Phantasm and fire them like the other Archer." with a grim look in face. "Hopefully that is all he can do."

At the sewers a master of Berserker call forth his servant in the midst of battle the two servant.

"Kill them all Berserker!"

A purple mist formed in the near the road where the two servant clashing it out. It was a Humanoid Servant with black mist encroaching and forming from its body.

"Hey Rider do you want that to be part of you army?" Lancer teasing Rider.

"He doesn't seem to be interested in negotiations, does he?"

"Berserker another troublesome opponent. Irisviel stay by my side with three servant enemy in front of us I can't protect you well and Shirou is still dealing with Archer."

Saber looking at the desperate situation that she was in even with Avalon this is still a hard fight while protecting Irisviel.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Blue Saber. I'm not going to attack you in this hopeless situation and not an every heroic thing to do anyway."

Even Rider said that Saber still never let down her guard. Anything can happen in the battlefield friends can become an enemy she learned this the hard way.

The black knight just took one of the swords that was littered everywhere and use it as his weapon encroaching it with his black mist. The sword that was pick up by the black knight was Shirou's traced sword. As he use structural analysis on the sword his widen.

 _Weapon history updated. New wielder registered. Name of the new wielder is Lancelot._

Shirou momentarily forget to trace due to Arondight getting restless in his inner world. A sword almost killed him it only hit his side grazing him. As things goes he can only call forth his world dragging everyone with him. He has to make Gilgamesh retreat before he can help saber dealing with the other servants.

He look upon his world searching for a noble phantasm he has to turn this situation to his favor. A noble phantasm that can send the King of Heroes Flying. Then he found the perfect Noble phantasm for his need. The Gauntlet of Thor one of the noble phantasm he collected due to Rin experimenting him with second magic, collecting different Noble Phantasms from different Shirou's and the nameless hero Emiya and the Counter Guardian EMIYA and Alter EMIYA throughout the parallel worlds. He already has his target the unsuspecting face of Gilgamesh for him to able to do it he had to get close and personal with the King of Heroes. Tracing his favorite pair of blades he then run in front while firing the copied Noble Phantasm and knocking the other Noble Phantasm away. With the black knight hot in his tails almost 5 more meters in front of Gilgamesh. The golden servant summoned a few shields to protect himself. Then Shirou dematerialize his favorite blades he trace a very large board sword and digging it to the ground shoveled the shields away. As he gotten close and personal with Gilgamesh he then quickly tracing Thor's gauntlets clenching his fists targeting the unguarded face of Gilgamesh.

 _"Grant me your true power!_ _ **Járngreipr!**_ **"**

He punch the King of Heroes Gilgamesh in the face with a Noble Phantasm that raised you strength to A+ sending the Gilgamesh flying and destroying every metal container in his way. With a refreshing look in his face Shirou dematerialize the Noble Phantasm in his hands while feeling the burn of his magic circuits he had to go back to his mother and saber side to help them.

All the other servants was dumbstruck even Berserker has stop pursuing him. Rider wore a grim look in his face not expecting that the young man can even use the copied Noble Phantasms. While Lancer had sweat forming in his forehead.

"This is bad. To think he was that kind of _monster,_ he even punch the King of Heroes in the face. _Nameless blacksmith hero_ that title fit him very much no wonder he is nameless with all those Noble Phantasm at his arsenal nothing can beat that guy. We can never know what he will pull out in his arsenal."

"He wasn't even seriously fighting me yet."

Shirou running towards his mother and partner. Tracing _Kanshou and Bakuya_ in both hand he then standing beside saber and protecting his mother. While at that time Kiritsugu is finding another vantage point to snipe the master of Lancer Kayneth Lord El-Mellio. While his partner Maiya looking Berserker's master while being wary about the Assassin servant watching the fight.

"Shirou protect your mother please. Before I reach the vantage point."

"DAMN YOU! HOW DARED YOU STRUCK MY DIVINE FACE FAKER! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS!"

Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon further than the last time. Shirou already trace every Noble Phantasms that Gilgamesh just showed him before his eyes.

"It's seemed that Gilgamesh is opening the Gate of Babylon a further and displaying his treasures for everyone to see."

The master of Assassin Kotomine Kirie said to his teacher.

"Then I have no choice. With the power of the command seal I order you. King of Heroes quell your anger and retreat."

The master of Archer Tohsaka Tokiomi order his servant.

"YOU DARE TOKIOMI! To let a King retreat we will have words when I get back!"

With a wave of his arm he collected his weapons and dispelled the Gate.

"You live to another day Faker! See that you live at the end of this war faker!" Glancing at the red Saber full of wrathful expression.

"Don't worry about it I'm not going to die just yet. I have a score to settle with you."

"All of you! You all shall not touch him he is mine to kill!"

Gilgamesh glancing at the servants while give Shirou one final look and a nod before disappearing into a golden mist.

"That was interesting." Rider said as he saw the king of heroes leaving.

Suddenly Berserker looking at rest of the servant no... To Saber. He then started to vibrate with an indistinguishable shout while a six metallic cords erupted from his back. Picking up the sliced pole and using it as unusual weapon running towards Saber with intent of attacking her. Berserker then with a huge fast swing coming from both of them from the side, while Saber was able to dodge Shirou was unfortunately can't. He can only parry the incoming attack he can't evade it time. It was due to his body not following what he intended and burning sensation of his magic circuits activating _Járngreipr_ Noble Phantasm. Saber then jump in front of him redirecting the attack aimed at his head. Saber with a struggle due to Berserker's unusual weapon of choice Saber fights Berserker with Excalibur clad in invisible air.

Saber slash Berserker with Excalibur. With overhead slash she stop Berserker's Pole weapon knocking him back a few feet away from them and she shouted at Shirou and Irisviel.

"Shirou Stand back and protect Irisviel. You already done far enough. I will deal with Berserker."

"Got it Saber, I can provide with support in the back with my bow."

"No! You're running low of prana right now. You have to protect Irisviel."

With a reluctant look in his face Shirou can only agree with Saber. He made a telepathic conversation with his family.

'Dad where is Lancer's master?'

'Rooftop of the storehouse in front of the three of you. I can't get a clear shot, Maiya still looking for Berserker's master.'

'Maiya? Your partner right?'

'Yes, you three are in a tight situation right now. Lord El-mellio still isn't getting out of his cover.'

'What are you planning Shirou? I hope it's nothing dangerous.'

'Just watch mom.'

With Saber battling Berserker. Shirou trace a normal dull sword and shot it at Berserker. Berserker saw this and he let go of his pole and with incredible reflexes he catches the sword while in-flight. To help Saber fight much better if the opponent has a sword in hand.

"Seems our black friend is very nimble."

"Did you notice Rider? What He touches become a Noble Phantasm."

"Good observation Lancer. Another difficult enemy to defeat, everything he touches become his weapon dyeing it with his prana and take control of it."

"It seems the Blue Saber is not your normal little Girl. She's pushing that thing with her swordplay alone fast, powerful, and sharp blows."

 _"What are you doing Lancer? Look the Red Saber is weak right now. Kill him!"_

"My lord I will kill both Sabers at their full strengths, but to do it now will be an insult of my honor as a knight!"

 _"You shall obey me you useless servant! You're just a familiar a tool that shall obey me without any argument! You're not even human! Your just copied spirits from the throne of heroes!"_

Shirou and the other servants was insulted at the statement of the prideful mage. He trace his favor blades and asking the prideful mage.

"You said that we're not even human?"

 _"Yes! You're just a monsters made out of pure mana! Nothing more nothing less!"_

"Then what you said earlier about the master of Rider? That you will personally kill him just because he stole your cataclysm without knowing the horror of the Holy Grail War?"

Shirou tightened his grips in his weapons.

 _"Yes! That's right he cause me the chance to pick a strong servant and I got stuck with this useless servant! Who doesn't even do what I order him to do!"_

"I'm doubtful that you can even order Rider anyway given by your personality mage. I hate people like _you_ , who treat people's life something disposable like some kind of resources that can easily be replaced."

Remembering Illya his little sister who got experimented by the Einzbern just for the sake attaining the lost magic. Even knowing that Illya will only have little time to live they didn't care. Illya was just a tool to them a means to an end.

"In my past I hunt people like _you_. Want to reenact my past with you as an example _mage?"_

Kayneth stop talking when he heard the last part of the statement of the Red Saber. Shirou positioned himself with his right side of body in the back and bakuya in his right. Like baseball player that was about to throw a fast ball but with a sword and reinforced arm he throw bakuya with an amazing speed spinning in the air like a saw that will slice everything in its way. When it was in front of Kayneth he move himself to the right but without noticing something drop with 'thud' looking at source of sound he found an arm with blue sleeve with a white glove. He then look at his left side he saw that his left arm was missing from his body then finally pain registered in his brain and face.

 _"AAAAARRRRGGHHHHH! IIITTT HHHHHUUUURRRTTTSSS! MMMMYYYY AAAARRRMMMM! MMMMYYYYY AAAARRMMMM!"_

Everyone heard the pained shout of Lancer's master.

"Damn you Saber!"

"Oh... To think a heroic knight like you will serve a guy like that? You disappoint me Lancer. Your weapons will cry if you forget your chivalrous nature that made those weapons choose you."

Lancer can only look at Shirou with an eyes full of anger. He ponder for a moment before retreating about the last part that the blacksmith said about his weapons 'choose' him. After few moments Lancer retreat back to his master. Shirou only clicking his tongue he missing the intended target. With Lancer gone Rider and Berserker are the only enemies left in front.

"Thank you blacksmith for sticking up for my master."

"It's nothing because it is the right thing to do anyway."

"You are noble and kind blacksmith. I really wish you were a part of my army your blue king must be proud of you."

"Yes, yes she is."

Shirou responded without thinking.

"So she is your king did you made her weapon?"

"No but if her weapon is not enough I can make something especially for her."

Rider only nodded at the young blacksmith lamenting the fact that he was a wonderful and powerful retainer of the blue Saber.

"As you help my master, I will give you a favor I will help you in the grail war in case you have any trouble with the other servants."

"Thank you King of Conquerors"

"Don't mind it blacksmith."

They ended their conversation while Saber ending his battle with Berserker giving him a wound in the left shoulder. Berserker then left the scene faded into purple mist. Saber run back to them and still has her guard up to Rider.

"Sheath your weapon Saber, I have no intention of fighting you or your retainer at this time. Though I must compliment you on your choice in retainers. It's a pity that he won't join my army, but I suppose he would not be worth much if he abandoned his liege so easily."

"Thank you for your kind words King Iskandar. I must apologize that despite my status as a knight and a King I cannot give you my name."

Rider only laugh at her.

"Time will come that you will expose your name to us fellow king. With that's done we shall take our leave. Thank you for the opening act tonight it was a magnificent battle!"

As Rider fly his Chariot away in the night the two sabers and Irisviel was the only one left in the docks.

'Dad is the master of Lancer dead?'

'No he got away before I could finish him.'

Shirou click his tongue in annoyance that 'that' particular mage was still alive.

"Shirou that was a very magnificent battle with Gilgamesh. Still what's with that stance? Did the other me teach you that?" Saber said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"No I taught myself that stance."

"Clearly you have a very reasonable explanation doing something as recklessly leaving your vital parts open right Shirou?" Irisviel with a voice full of anger.

"Mom I can explain..."

"No! Young man! I will have words with you when we get back in the castle!"

Irisviel with a thundering voice shut Shirou's mouth up.

"Irisviel let me be a part of it too."

As an addition to his problem even Saber wanted to talk to him too. It will take a while before he can explain himself. Then he seek help from his father to help him from the hell is about to go through.

'Just listen to what they have say to you son.'

Shirou felt like he was abandoned by his father just to save his own skin and not to get caught what kind trouble he was in with. As they went to the castle and Shirou feeling he was about to be sentenced to death, they rest their tired body in the car.

 _Somewhere_ in Fuyuki a well-hidden place with numerous bound fields. A man with big round eyes had a maddening smile of euphoria in his face as he found something that he lost for ages comes back to his hands. Staring at the crystal ball that was projecting an image of a young blonde girl.

"Ah... Holy Virgin you came back at last..."

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **I'm very sorry... This chapter was supposed to be released Sunday but due to my work and 6 major exams the chapter was delayed. I'm very sorry to inconvenience you readers. I got my idea with Thor's gauntlet Noble Phantasm in Thor's Ragnarok movie and the infinity gauntlet in avengers Infinity war trailer but I didn't even know that Thor's gauntlet already exist in fate verse and Gilgamesh sent flying by Shirou was from one piece when Luffy blasting cracker away towards cake castle where big mom was waiting for the news. Thank you again for reading my Fanfic.**

 **Yes, my writing and my English are bad and need a lot work. I'm sorry about that, I will be careful next time and for your information English is not my mother tongue so it will be difficult for me and it will be a hard struggle for me but hey I'm still learning. I'm still a noob by the way.**

 **Thank you guests/anonymous for the advice. I will download the programs that both of you said later after I finish my work and school.**


	3. WWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Dear readers

Mcfate here, I'm gonna rewrite the whole story because the prologue and the first chapter are every fast pace and there is no bonding of arturia and shirou and his family. No I'm not gonna delete it but rewrite the two chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience for not following the schedule of the release due to school, work, rehab, and court. Yes the Ahole of a teenaged kid that almost killed me and my parents got apprehended by the police and were settling the case in the court. So it will take months before we got our justice.

Thank you for your kind understanding.

If things have calm the f down next week I'm gonna release the Camelot DXD next week still having trouble introducing Mordred and Galahad in the classroom of Issie as well the KOTR in DxD.


End file.
